leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS417
/ |title_ja=VS ミミロップ |title_ro=VS Mimilop |image=PS417.png |chapter=Platinum |volume=38 |number=417 |location=Villa Battleground |prev_round=Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia VI |next_round=Deprogramming Porygon-Z }} / or Meeting at the Resort Area (Japanese: VS ミミロップ VS or リゾートエリアの待ち合わせ Meeting at the Resort Area) is the 417th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot On the outskirts of the Sinnoh region lies the Battle Zone. There are three areas located there: the Fight Area, the Survival Area, and the Resort Area. The next story begins in the Resort Area. The scene shifts to a letter being written by to her mother. She reports that and have already left to investigate the Legendary Pokémon detailed in Charon's notebook. Since she refuses to lose to them, Platinum reveals she has gone to the Battle Zone. Although she is scared to be alone, Platinum tells her mother to hope for her safety with the International Police. Meanwhile in the Resort Area, Steven Stone signs papers to a real estate agent to let go of his Villa. He states that since his goal was to find rare stones in Sinnoh, there's no reason to stay now that he's accomplished this goal. Steven calls his father to inform him that he's returning to Hoenn and leaves on his . The real estate agent sees Steven off and notes how great it is that rich people can just build and sell houses easily. She takes out some paperwork to see the next owner, which is revealed to be Platinum. At the Survival Area, several Trainers battle each other in the Battleground. An excited Mira commands her to use while her opponent, Cheryl, apologizes for her 's naughty behavior and commands it to use . Buck tells his to use while his opponent, Marley, states that she won't lose and tells her to use . While the battles go on, a man in a trench coat watches them from outside the Battleground's window. The man decides to begin investigating the Trainers inside and pulls out number one of the International Police Arms, the Excellent Scope. He adjusts the lens of the Excellent Scope, but it easily falls apart. He notes that the items are cheaply made and are a waste of money. He decides to just investigate from inside and pulls out the International Police Arms Number 2, the Invisible Clothes. With the cloak, the man attempts to blend into the background, but completely fails and is noticed by Buck. Buck calls for a time out and goes to confront the man. He demands to know what the man is up to and threatens to call his Elite Four . The man simply just runs away and notes that Buck must have great eyesight to see through his disguise. In his head, the man states that he wanted to collect info before meeting with the person he was supposed to rendezvous with, but decides to go to the meeting place now. In the Resort Area, Platinum, her , , and arrive at the Villa. Platinum notes how nice the Villa is and decides to use it as her base. While Platinum signs the documents with the real estate agent, the man spies from tree. The man states that the person he was supposed to meet was going to buy the Villa, so he assumes it must be Platinum. The man decides to use the password they made to confirm it, but decides to do something else first. The man pulls out International Police Arms Number 3, the Variable Rope, and uses it to zip-line down from the tree. Platinum hears the man attempting to sneak behind her and tells Lopunny to attack with . The attack hits, but a rock lies where the man was standing. The rock opens up to reveal the man inside, who states that he was using the International Police Arms Number 4, the Protect Rock. While Platinum's team attempts to shield their Trainer, the man recites part of their password. Platinum recites the remaining part, confirming that they were supposed to meet with each other. Platinum asks the man a series of questions reminiscent of her earlier mistake with Diamond and Pearl being her bodyguards. When the man answers no to all questions, Platinum happily tells her team that she has met with the person she was supposed to meet. The man introduces himself to Platinum and states that his job as a member of the International Police is to go around the world and stop villains. Platinum asks the man to give her any kind of name so that she can call him. The man decides that she can call him Looker, since that's what everyone else calls him. Platinum introduces herself as well. Looker and Platinum shake hands and state that although it's only temporary, they are now partners. Looker states that in the Battle Zone, Trainers flock to the . He states that in addition to those who may know information on the villains who want to get close to Platinum, there are those that know information on the Distortion World. Major events * arrives at the Battle Zone. * and are revealed to be using Charon's notes to search for Legendary Pokémon. * is seen leaving the Resort Area and sells his Villa. * Looker meets up with . Debuts * Buck * Mira * Cheryl * Marley Pokémon debuts * * * Characters Humans * (flashback) * (flashback) * * Volkner * * Steven Stone * Looker * Buck * Mira * Cheryl * Marley * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Volkner's) * ( 's) * ( 's; ×3) * ( ) * (Mira's) * (Cheryl's) * (Buck's) * (Marley's) * ( 's) * Trivia Errors In other languages |ko= |vi = VS Mimilop - Cuộc hẹn gặp ở khu nghỉ mát }} de:Kapitel 417 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS417 it:PS417 zh:PS417